Un jour
by Pumpkincredible
Summary: Situé pendant Child of the moon (2x07). Ruby revient dans la bibliothèque pour libérer Belle. Et peut-être se libérer elle-même aussi.


**UN JOUR**

**DISCLAIMER : OuaT ne m'appartient pas, dommaaaage. **

**Résumé : Situé pendant Child of the moon (2x07). Ruby revient dans la bibliothèque pour libérer Belle. Et peut-être se libérer elle-même aussi.**

* * *

« Ah te voilà ! TU VAS TE DÉPÊCHER DE ME DÉTACHER ? », hurla Belle quand elle vit Ruby entrer dans la bibliothèque. « C'EST QUOI VOTRE PROBLÈME A TOUS ? JE PEUX PRENDRE DES DÉCISIONS TOUTE SEULE, JE N'AI PAS BESOIN QUE TOUT LE MONDE CHERCHE A ME PROTÉGER ! JE N'AI PAS BESOIN DE CA, PAS BESOIN QUE VOUS ÉPROUVIEZ TOUS LE BESOIN DE M'ATTACHER OU M'ENFERMER OU JE NE SAIS PAS ! TU SAIS CE QUE J'AI RESSENTI QUAND TU M'AS LAISSE LA ? TU ÉTAIS MA MEILLEURE AMIE, MINCE ! JE ME SUIS SENTIE TRAHIE, REJETTEE ET NON TU NE PEUX PAS SAVOIR CA NE T'ES JAMAIS ARRIVE DE... »

Elle fut coupé net dans son élan par Ruby qui posa un doigt sur ses lèvres avant de prendre la parole, s'asseyant face à elle.

« Et toi ? Est-ce que ça t'est déjà arrivé d'avoir tellement mal au cœur que tu aimerais pouvoir te l'arracher ? D'en avoir assez d'entendre tes propres pensées au point de souhaiter ne plus pouvoir rien entendre ? Est-ce que ça t'est déjà arrivé ? De tomber amoureuse de la mauvaise personne ? Et de la regarder tous les jours comme si elle était la chose la plus merveilleuse qu'il te soit donné de voir, de la regarder tous les jours avec cette douleur vive en toi, cette sensation que quelqu'un est en train de remuer un couteau dans tes entrailles, doucement, pour que le supplice dure longtemps, de la regarder tous les jours en sachant qu'elle ne sera jamais à toi ? Est-ce que ça t'est déjà arrivé d'avoir envie de mourir à chaque fois que tu vois cette personne dans les bras d'un autre ? D'être rongée par la jalousie, jour après jour, sans que tu ne puisses rien faire pour que cela s'améliore ? Est-ce que tu as déjà eu mal à un tel point que tu ne voyais même plus l'intérêt de vivre tout en sachant que tu ne mettrais jamais fin à tes jours parce que mieux vaut une vie dans laquelle cette personne existe plutôt que de prendre le risque de la perdre à jamais ? Est-ce que ça t'est déjà arrivé de passer tes nuits à pleurer, en étouffant tes pleurs dans un oreiller pour que personne ne s'en rende compte ? Est-ce que ça t'es déjà arrivé d'être tellement en colère contre le monde que tu aimerais tout quitter, tout plaquer pour avoir la chance de démarrer quelque chose de nouveau, pour prendre un nouvel envol, et de savoir que jamais tu ne partiras parce que tu ne peux pas la quitter ? Est-ce que ça t'est déjà arrivé de rêver toutes les nuits que cette personne est à toi, pas comme un objet, une chose, mais parce qu'elle est toute ta vie, la seule chose qui te retient encore ici ? Est-ce que ça t'est déjà arrivé d'être tellement obsédée par une personne que tu ne peux plus rien faire sans penser à elle, à l'endroit où elle se trouve, ce qu'elle fait et avec qui ? Est-ce que ça t'est déjà arrivé d'être distraite par la seule mention de son nom, ou par la simple impression d'avoir aperçu sa silhouette ? Est-ce que ça t'est déjà arrivé d'avoir la gorge tellement nouée que tu ne pouvais plus rien avaler tant que son sourire ne t'avais pas réchauffé le cœur ? Est-ce que ça t'es déjà arrivé ? De compter le nombre de mots qu'elle t'adresse dans une journée et d'en conclure que ta vie est nulle si tu ne lui a pas parlé ? De connaître ses expressions par cœur et de savoir en un seul regard comment elle va, à qui elle ment, ce qui ne va pas ? De connaître la signification de chaque sourire qu'elle fait, de deviner quand elle a pleuré et pourquoi ? Est-ce que ça t'est déjà arrivé de passer un maximum de temps avec elle et de le regretter ensuite parce que tu ne fais que te faire du mal ? Est-ce que ça t'es déjà arrivé de te détester parce que tu n'auras jamais le courage de tout lui dire, de lui montrer à quel point tu es accro à elle, à quel point tu l'aimes ? Est-ce que ça t'es déjà arrivé de souhaiter pouvoir tout oublier, parce qu'alors, peut-être, tu aurais moins mal ? De souhaiter ne jamais l'avoir rencontrée ? De souhaiter être quelqu'un d'autre pour que les choses soient plus facile ?

Parce que moi j'en ai marre, je n'en peux plus. Je ne supporte plus de voir ma tête d'hypocrite à chaque fois que je croise mon reflet. J'en ai marre de me réveiller l'oreiller trempé et les joues inondées à cause de toutes les larmes que j'ai versées avant de m'endormir. J'en ai marre de devoir faire semblant tous les jours, en adressant des faux sourires à tous les gens que je croise. J'en ai marre de faire semblant d'être heureuse alors que j'ai comme un trou béant dans ma poitrine, qui me rappelle sournoisement, dès que j'essaye d'oublier, qu'il ne partira pas. J'en ai marre d'être comme intoxiquée par tout ça, comme si au fond, un doux poison coulait dans mes veines. J'en ai marre d'être comme en prison dans ma propre tête, marre d'avoir envie de vivre dans mes rêves, d'échapper à cette réalité dans laquelle je ne trouve plus ma place. J'en ai marre d'avoir mal au cœur, marre de vivre. Marre d'être seule. J'aimerais moi aussi avoir quelqu'un à serrer dans mes bras, quelqu'un que j'aime et qui m'aime et que les choses soient simples, quelqu'un de bien avec qui je pourrais être une fille bien, pas seulement la serveuse du bar qui a couché avec à peu près tout le monde. »

Ruby baissa les yeux et soupira, la lèvre tremblotante, le cœur battant un rythme effréné dans sa poitrine. Des larmes commençait à perler au coin de ses yeux mais elle les ignora, elle était forte, elle allait survivre. Il fallait juste qu'elle continue.

« J'en ai marre de faire attention dès que tu entres au Granny's. J'en ai marre que tes sourires soient les plus beaux moments de ma vie. J'en ai marre que mon cœur se mette à battre plus vite dès que tu approches. J'en ai marre de faire semblant que je ne ressens rien pour toi alors que c'est tout le contraire, parce que tu es tout pour moi. J'en ai marre de te voir dans ses bras, parce que jamais il ne t'aimera autant que moi, jamais il ne t'aimera comme je t'aime. J'en ai marre de ne pas pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras et de crier au monde entier que je t'aime. J'en ai marre d'être paralysée par tout ce que je ressens, marre d'avoir l'impression que ma tête va exploser tellement il ne se passe pas une minute sans que je pense à toi. Marre d'avoir l'impression que je me perds, de ne plus savoir où j'en suis. J'en ai marre de devoir lutter pour résister à l'envie de t'embrasser dès que tu me parles, marre de penser que tes yeux sont les plus belles choses qui existent dans ce monde. Marre d'avoir l'impression d'être écorchée vive dès que je me réalise que mes rêves resteront des rêves à jamais parce que tu ne m'aimes pas comme ça. J'en ai marre d'être tombée amoureuse de la mauvaise personne. J'en ai marre et je me hais, parce que je sais qu'après ce soir ce sera fini. Quand tu auras quitté cette pièce, plus rien ne sera jamais pareil. Je suppose que je saurais soulagée, que tu saches. Enfin. Au moins, le poids des regrets ne viendra pas s'ajouter au reste. Tu me manqueras je suppose. Je veux dire tu me manqueras. Beaucoup. Ça ne sera pas facile. Je pense que je souffrirais, et pas qu'un peu. Ça risque d'être constant, comme pour me rappeler à chaque moment tout ce que je perds. Ou peut-être que je souffrirais moins que maintenant. Mais.. Je t'aime Belle. Depuis que je t'ai rencontrée, ça n'a plus été que toi. Faut croire que je ne suis pas faîte pour les fins heureuses, c'est tout. »

Ruby eut un petit rire triste. Belle pleurait. Elle aussi. Personne ne parlait, personne ne bougeait. Rien que le silence entre les deux. Un silence lourd, pesant, qui ne faisait que renforcer l'impossibilité de leur relation.

« C'est le moment où tu es sensée parler... Mais bon, ce n'est pas grave je peux continuer. Depuis tout ce temps, j'en ai des choses refoulées à dire. Je suis désolée. De tout gâcher comme ça, notre amitié. Mais tu comprends que je ne pouvais plus garder ça pour moi ? Ça me rongeait, ça me tuait presque. Et tu avais le droit de savoir. Ce que je ressens ne disparaîtra pas comme ça, je penserais encore à toi en me levant le matin, comme hier, et encore avant, et ce pendant un petit moment. Par moment, je me prendrais à regretter l'ancien temps. Mais je ne perds pas espoir, je sais qu'un jour, j'aurais fini par oublier tout ça. Ou peut-être pas, peut-être que je n'aurais pas envie d'oublier. Mais peu importe, je sais qu'on trouvera un moyen, de redevenir amie. Plus peut-être, si tes sentiments à mon égard changent. Et je voulais que tu saches que tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Après ce qui s'est passé avec Peter, je m'étais jurée de ne plus jamais aimer, je ne ferais que faire du mal à l'autre. Et puis aimer c'était trop douloureux, je ne ferais que souffrir. Je ne me suis pas trompée. Mais je n'échangerai ça pour rien au monde, parce que t'avoir connue et avoir fait partie de ta vie, même si j'en souffre, c'était merveilleux. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Belle, et c'est pour ça que je suis désolée. Pour ce que je t'ai dit, pour t'avoir attachée ici, pour tant de choses. J'espère juste qu'un jour tu me pardonneras. Et si un jour tu changes d'avis, je serais là. Jamais je ne pourrais t'oublier. Je t'aime trop pour ça... »

Et elle s'avança, pour détacher Belle. Cette dernière se massa les poignets, désormais libres. Les deux filles pleuraient, chacune digérant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Puis Ruby inspira profondément et esquissa le geste de se lever quand la main de Belle se posa sur sa joue. Ruby regarda la main puis leva les yeux sur Belle et avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de comprendre quoique ce soit, leurs lèvres se rencontraient déjà. Elle crut que son cœur allait exploser. Mais Ruby n'était pas dupe. Le baiser ne marquait en rien le début d'une relation ou de quelque chose du genre. Ce n'était pas non plus de la pitié. Il ne signifiait pas « adieu » non plus, il ne signifiait pas « je t'aime ». Il voulait juste dire « Excuse-moi. Excuse-moi de ne pas être celle que tu veux. Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir la force d'arrêter de me voiler la face. Excuse-moi pour tout le mal que je te fais. » Il voulait dire : « Un jour. Un jour, tu auras ta fin heureuse. » Et quand Belle quitta la bibliothèque, l'air déterminée, Ruby resta assise par terre, appuyée contre un rayon de la bibliothèque, la regardant partir. En jouant à ce jeu stupide qui consiste à décider toute sa vie sur une hypothèse débile. Si elle ne se retourne pas, je resterais seule avec les 36 000 morceaux en lesquels mon cœur aura éclaté. Si elle se retourne, alors j'attendrais.

En arrivant devant la porte, Belle se retourna une dernière fois, un sourire triste sur le visage. Et Ruby sourit légèrement. Elle attendrait, en repensant chaque jour à ce baiser qui signifait tout.

« Un jour, je recollerai les morceaux de ton cœur. Un jour, on se retrouvera. Un jour, je serai ta fin heureuse. Un jour... »


End file.
